footballfandomcom-20200223-history
FA Cup 2005-06
| venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = 674 | defending = Arsenal | champions = Liverpool (7th title) | runnerup = West Ham United | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = Yakubu Aiyegbeni Steven Gerrard (4 goals) | prev_season = 2004–05 | next_season = 2006–07 }} The 2005–06 FA Cup was the 125th staging of the world's oldest football competition, the FA Cup. The competition began on 20 August 2005, with the lowest-ranked of the 674 entrants competing in the Extra Preliminary round. For the top 44 clubs, the FA Cup began in the Third Round in January. For information on the matches played from the Extra Preliminary Round to the Fourth Round Qualifying, see 2005–06 FA Cup Qualifying Rounds. Ties are all single-legged and take place at the stadium of the club drawn first. If scores are level at the end of a match, it is replayed at the away club's stadium, usually 10 days later. If the scores are still level, extra-time and penalties (if necessary) are used to determine a winner. However, from the semi-finals onwards, the ties take place at a neutral stadium, and there are no replays. That is to say, extra-time and penalties are played if necessary to determine a winner in a single match. At the special request of England national team manager Sven-Göran Eriksson, the quarter-finals (i.e., 6th Round Proper) were held on weeknights (they would normally take place at weekends). This action was made to ensure that the season finishes as early as possible, allowing players a full month's rest before the 2006 World Cup finals. The semi-finals were staged at neutral venues and, like the final, would not be replayed in the event of a draw. The Football Association had hoped to stage the final at the newly rebuilt Wembley Stadium, London on 13 May 2006, but due to the uncertainty of the new stadium being completed in time, the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff hosted the final, which was contested between Liverpool and West Ham United. Calendar Results The results listed below start at the first round proper, where the 32 non-league clubs to have made it through the preliminary rounds meet the 24 clubs from League Two and the 24 clubs from League One. First round proper All ties took place on the weekend of Saturday, 5 November 2005. Replays, played in the week of 14 November 2005, are shown in italics. Ties are shown in order of the draw. Second round proper The 40 clubs to have made it through the First Round, play off to reduce the number of remaining clubs to 20. All ties took place between Friday December 2, 2005 and Sunday December 4, 2005. Replays took place on December 13. Ties are shown in order of the draw. Third round proper The 20 clubs to have made it through Round Two meet the 24 clubs from the Football League Championship and the 20 Premier League clubs, including holders Arsenal. All ties took place on Saturday January 7 and January 8, 2006. Replays took place January 17 and January 18, and are shown in italics. Ties are shown in order of the draw. One of the most significant games of the round, if not the entire competition, was the goalless draw between Premier League giants Manchester United and Conference National underdogs Burton Albion in the first match at the Pirelli Stadium. However, United were in no mood for humiliation in the replay at Old Trafford, crushing Burton Albion 5-0. |goals1=Togwell |goals2=Heffernan |stadium=Vale Park, Burslem |attendance=4,923 |referee=Clive Penton |stack=yes }} |score=0-1 |report=Report |team2=Aston Villa (1) |goals1= |goals2=Barry |stadium=KC Stadium, Kingston upon Hull |attendance=17,051 |referee=Chris Foy |stack=yes }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Gera |goals2=Doyle |stadium=The Hawthorns, West Bromwich |attendance=19,197 |referee=Matt Messias |stack=yes }} |goals1=Lita |goals2=Chaplow |stadium=Madjeski Stadium, Reading |attendance=16,737 |referee=Paul Taylor |stack=yes }} |score=1-2 |report=Report |team2=Leyton Orient (4) |goals1=John |goals2=Easton Keith |stadium=Craven Cottage, Fulham |attendance=13,394 |referee=Peter Walton |stack=yes }} |score=0-1 |report= |team2=Coventry City (2) |goals1= |goals2=McSheffrey |stadium=Withdean Stadium, Brighton |attendance=6,734 |referee=Lee Probert |stack=yes }} |goals1=Clarke |goals2= |stadium=Molineux, Wolverhampton |attendance=11,041 |referee=Mike Thorpe |stack=yes }} |score=2-4 |report=Report |team2=Charlton Athletic (1) |goals1=Heckingbottom |goals2=Rommedahl Holland Bent |stadium=Hillsborough, Sheffield |attendance=14,851 |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} |score=0-0 |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Plainmoor, Torquay |attendance=5,974 |referee=Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} |goals1=Jarošík Forssell |goals2= |stadium=St Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance=24,650 |referee=Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} |goals1=Fowler |goals2=Keogh |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=27,779 |referee=A R Hall |stack=yes }} |goals1=Shearer |goals2= |stadium=St James' Park, Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=41,459 |referee=Andy D'Urso |stack=yes }} |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Deepdale, Preston |attendance=8,380 |referee= |stack=yes }} |score=0-0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=9,366 |referee=Paul Taylor |stack=yes }} |score= |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |stack= }} |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |stack= }} |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |stack= }} |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |stack= }} |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |stack= }} |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |stack= }} |score= |report= |team2=West Ham United |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |stack= }} |score= |report= |team2=Portsmouth |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |stack= }} |score= |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |stack= }} Fourth Round Proper The 32 clubs to have made it through Round Three. All ties took place on Saturday January 28, 2006 and Sunday January 29. Replays took place on February 7 and February 8, and are shown in italics. Ties are shown in order of the draw. Fifth Round Proper All ties took place on Saturday February 18 and Sunday February 19, 2006. Replays are shown in italics, and took place on March 14 and March 15. Ties are shown in order of the draw. Liverpool's 1-0 win over Manchester United ended their arch rivals' hopes of an FA Cup/League Cup double, as well as ending Liverpool's 85-year wait for a win over Manchester United in an FA Cup tie. Sixth Round Proper The most significant game of the round was undoubtedly Liverpool's 7-0 win at Birmingham City, one of the biggest ever scorelines in an FA Cup quarter-final tie. This was also a rare occurrence of all eight quarter-finalists being members of the top flight. ---- |goals2=Ashton |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=39,357 |referee=Howard Webb (South Yorkshire) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=42,279 |referee=Steve Bennett (Kent) }} ---- Crouch Morientes Riise Tébily Cissé |stadium=St. Andrews, Birmingham |attendance=27,378 |referee=Rob Styles (Hampshire) }} Replays Morrison Hasselbaink Viduka |goals2=Hughes Southgate |stadium=Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough |attendance=30,248 |referee=Phil Dowd (Staffordshire) }} Semi-finals Chelsea's hopes of the league title and FA Cup double were ended as they lost 2-1 to Liverpool, while Middlesbrough's defeat to West Ham United ended their hopes of an FA Cup/UEFA Cup double. West Ham's victory meant that they would be contesting their first FA Cup final for 26 years, with this victory coming just five days after the death of John Lyall, manager of the West Ham side that had won the cup that year. |goals2=Riise García |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=64,575}} ---- |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=39,148}} Final In one of the most thrilling FA Cup finals in modern times, an injury-time equaliser by Liverpool's Steven Gerrard forced a 3-3 draw, and his side went on to win the penalty shoot-out and secure the seventh FA Cup triumph of their history. West Ham's Alan Pardew was the first Englishman to manage an FA Cup finalist side since Aston Villa's John Gregory six years earlier. Gerrard |goals2=Carragher Ashton Konchesky |stadium=Millennium Stadium, Cardiff |attendance=71,140 |referee=Alan Wiley (Staffordshire) |penalties1=Hamann Hyypiä Gerrard Riise |penaltyscore=3 – 1 |penalties2= Zamora Sheringham Konchesky Ferdinand }} External links *Match report at www.fa-cupfinals.co.uk *FA Cup Final lineups Category:2005–06 FA Cup 2005-06 FA Cup